


Reassurance

by FairyLightsAtNight



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLightsAtNight/pseuds/FairyLightsAtNight
Summary: Janet cheers up Michael just when he needs it most
Relationships: Janet & Michael (The Good Place)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Reassurance

“It makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“Hm?”

Michael gestures towards Eleanor and Chidi. They’re kissing and gazing into each other’s eyes. Eleanor grasps Chidi by the hand and leads him off towards the gardens in the park. They’ve grown fond of the little dock on the lake.

“They certainly do look happy,” Janet says.

“They do, don’t they?”

Michael rubs his chin. He’s still looking at the spot where they were standing. Janet’s brows furrow.

“Michael, what’s wrong?”

Michael snaps out of his reverie.

“What?”

“Something’s bothering you,” she says.

“Nothing,” he says, waving a hand. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re not being honest with me. Friends don’t lie to friends.”

Michael gives a half-hearted laugh and suddenly he can’t quite meet her eye.

“You’re right. I was just thinking that, you know. They’re happy, right? Together?”

“I think that’s safe to say. Is that what’s bothering you? That they’re together?

Michael shakes his head.

“No, no, that’s not what I—Of _course _I want them to be happy.”

Janet reaches up and places a hand on Michael’s shoulder. Michael finds himself putting his hand over hers without even thinking twice.

“It’s okay if you want to be happy too, Michael.”

“Not exactly easy to become best friends with a demon though, is it?”

“It might be easier than you think,” she says.

Michael smiles.

“Thank you, Janet. You always know what to say.”

“It’s because I have access to ever comforting phrase ever uttered by anyone throughout human history.”

Michael laughs, suddenly feeling much lighter now than he did moments ago.

“You sure do.”


End file.
